The Mind Reader
by Ryn-s
Summary: Walaupun kau buta, kau tuli ataupun kau bisu. Setidaknya kau beruntung masih berada di Dunia ini. Ficlet! happy RnR..


_ "Tuhan. Mengapa Kau menimpakan semua ini padaku? Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh melakukan ini pada-Mu. Tapi, bagaimana? Aku ingin marah! Aku ingin marah dengan semua yang Kau timpakan. Aku ini bisu dan tuli. Aku sudah cukup menerima dengan hal itu. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman. Apakah belum cukup? Sehingga sekarang Kau juga membuatku buta?! Kenapa Tuhan, kenapa?! Kalau begini, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup! Mengapa Kau tidak mengambil nyawaku saja?.."_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Chronicles of Narnia © C.S Lewis

The Mind Reader by me

**Warning : Ficlet!** AU, OOC, typo.. and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**.. The Mind Reader..**

**.**

.. -_- ..

.

.

.

Lucy bersandar dikursi roda miliknya. Perawat mengatar Lucy hingga taman rumah sakit. Dengan bahasa isyarat, Lucy meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendiri. Sesaat, dia menghela napas lelah. Lucy baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil menabraknya ketika ia hendak menyebrang jalan.

Dengan kejadian itu, pengelihatannya terenggut. Sementara, sejak lahir pun Lucy juga tidak bisa mendengar dan berbicara. Lucy tidak tahu dosa apa yang yang telah ia buat, sehingga Tuhan membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Dia ingin marah. Tetapi, Lucy tahu dia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada Penciptanya. Lucy putus asa.

"Hallo. Selamat pagi." Lucy tersentak, sangat terkejut. Tadi dia merasa ada seseorang yang memengang lengannya. Lucy pikir itu perawat, padahal Lucy sudah meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendiri. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar sebuah suara, menyapanya. Ini adalah suara pertama yang ia dengar selama 17 tahun hidupnya.

"Apa? kenapa aku bisa mendengar?" ucap Lucy dalam hati. Ia takut. Namun, senang secara bersamaan.

"Iya, kau bisa mendengar. Dari hatimu." Lucy mendengar suara itu lagi. "Telinga dan mulutmu mungkin tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi, jangan lupakan hatimu. Hatimu tidak tuli, tidak bisu dan bahkan tidak buta, Lucy." Lanjut suara itu.

Kali ini Lucy benar-benar bingung dan takut. Dia tahu suara itu tidak berasal dari pikirannya sendiri. Suara itu berasal dari luar, sesuatu atau seseorang di sebelah kanannya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bia mendengar suara hatiku?" ucap Lucy dalam hati. "Dan, mengapa kau tahu semua tentang diriku?"

"Itu kareana hatimu tidak bisu." Jawab suara itu, Lucy jadi semakin bingung. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut. Perkenalkan namaku Edmund Pevensie." Katanya. "Dan, anggap saja aku ini bisa membaca pikiran."

"Jadi, karena itukah aku bisa mendengarmu dan kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Edmund mengangguk-angguk. "Katakanlah begitu." Jawabnya. "Nah, Lucy. Maukah kau berteman denganku? Disini aku tidak memiliki teman."

Sejujurnya, Lucy tak percaya. Selama ini dirinya selalu merasa sendirian. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin berteman dengan orang seperti dirinya. Dan sekarang, seseorang mengajaknya untuk berteman. Bagaimana mungkin Lucy akan menolak. "Kau tahu, Edmund? Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku! Tentu saja aku mau menjadi temanmu!" ucap Lucy riang. Edmund juga tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Lucy. Maaf ya?" ucap Edmund.

Lucy mengeryit bingung. "Sama-sama, Edmund. Tapi, maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Edmund tersenyum. "Apapun. Misalnya, membuatmu takut tadi dan.. lainnya."

Meskipun tidak begitu mengerti maksud Edmund, Lucy mengangguk. "Ah itu, bukan masalah, Ed." Lucy tersenyum. "Oh iya. Kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah sakit? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Iya. Aku sakit typus." Jawab Edmund. "Sudah mulai membaik. Itu sebabnya aku diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan di taman."

Lucy mengangguk paham. "Syukurlah. Kukira, kau pasien kabur." Ucap Lucy dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Empat hari belakangan ini Lucy merasa sangat bahagia. Dia merasa hidupnya tidak hampa lagi sejak hadirnya Edmund. Perawat pun sudah hafal atas kebiasaan Lucy yang selalu meminta pergi ke taman rumah sakit tepat pukul 9 pagi. Sekarang saja dirinya sudah siap berada di taman dengan kursi rodanya. Tidak perlu meminta tolong, dengan sendirinya perawat akan meninggalkan Lucy sendirian.

"Menantiku, Lucy?" Suara itu, Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya. Edmund sudah tiba.

"Itu pertanyaan retoris?" jawab Lucy sambil tertawa senang.

Edmund memperhatikan raut wajah gadis disebelahnya. "Kau kelihatan cukup senang, Lucy." Ucapnya.

"Iya, entahlah. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya." Ucap Lucy. Dirinya menerawang, ketika saat-saat dia tidak memiliki teman. "Kau tahu, Ed. Sebelum kau datang, aku merasa jadi satu-satunya manusia yang tinggal di planet ini."

Edmund mengeryit mendengarnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, meskipun aku dapat melihat mereka. Namun, mereka menjauihiku. Seperti menganggap aku ini alien." Jawabnya.

"Tadi, kau bilang seperti manusia satu-satunya. Lalu, alien. Yang benar yang mana?"

Lucy cemberut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Baiklah, alien satu-satunya." Jawab Lucy. "Rasanya sakit, Edmund." Keluhnya sambil menyetuh dadanya. "Aku tidak pernah tahan dengan semua itu. Dan, sekarang aku juga buta. Hah, mereka akan tambah mengolok-olokku." Ucap Lucy tertunduk. "Aku ini… tidak berguna ya?"

Edmund menggeleng keras. "Dengar, Lue. Walaupun kau buta, kau tuli ataupun bisu. Setidaknya kau beruntung masih berada di dunia ini. Masih berpijak di Bumi ini." Ucap Edmund. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri, keluargamu. Orang-orang yang peduli padamu. Buatlah mereka bahagia dan kau juga bahagia." Lanjutnya.

"Dengan apa?" tanya Lucy. "Aku tidak bisa membuat orang tuaku bahagia dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Mereka pasti malu memiliki anak sepertiku. Apakah itu yang disebut membahagiakan?" Lucy terisak. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Edmund."

"Kata siapa mereka malu? Apakah kau sudah menanyakannya? Apa kau sudah mendengar kalau mereka berkata demikian?" Lucy menggeleng, semua itu memang belum pernah ia buktikan, itu semua berasal dari pikirannya saja. "Kau hanya terlalu takut, Lucy." Edmund mengehela napas. "Aku tahu semua ini sulit bagimu. Tapi, cobalah befikir positive pasti kau akan meresa jauh lebih baik. Selama ini kau selalu berputar pada pikiran gelapmu, Lue." Jelas Edmund.

"Hah.." Lucy menghela napas lelah "Aku tidak tahu kalau kan sebijak ini, Ed." Katanya. "Tapi, semua yang kau bilang itu benar. Aku sepertinya terlalu banyak berpikiran buruk dan selalu mementingkan sikap mereka padaku. Sehingga, aku tidak pernah melihat orang-orang yang masih peduli padaku." Lanjutnya. "Contohnya orang tua ku, aku beruntung aku masih memiliki mereka." Kata Lucy.

"Memang sudah seharusnya, kau merasa beruntung Lucy." Ucap Edmund. "Jadi, tetaplah tersenyum. Lupakan saja orang-orang itu."

Lucy tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Edmund."

"Tenang saja, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku yakin dengan kau bahagia, orang tuamu juga pasti akan bahagia." Ucap Edmund sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang, Lucy benar-benar merasa beruntung karena juga memiliki Edmund disisinya. Dia adalah teman terbaiknya sepanjang hidup Lucy. "Aku bahagia, Edmund. Sangat bahagia!" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Edmund "Nah, sekarang jangan merasa jadi alien satu-satunya lagi ya, Lucy."

"Tidak akan! Karena aku sudah memilikimu. Kau akan selalu bersamaku 'kan, Edmund? Menjadi temanku." Tanya Lucy. Namun, lama Edmund tidak menjawab. Lucy takut kalau Edmund pingsan kelelahan. Penderita typus 'kan seharusnya banyak beristirahat. "Ed? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy agak panik.

"Engh, iya.. iya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Lue." Jawab Edmund akhirnya. "Dan, iya. Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Jika kau mencariku datanglah kesini. Aku akan ada untukmu, Lucy." Jawab Edmund lagi. Lucy tersenyum senang sekaligus lega mendengarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lucy tidak tahu kalau hari ini ia akan menjalani operasi. Pagi tadi, telinganya dipasang alat bantu dengar. Dan, ia baru diberitahu kalau selepas makan siang dirinya akan menjalani operasi mata. Seseorang, mendonorkan sepasang mata untuknya. Mendengar itu, Lucy ingin cepat-cepat memberitahu Edmund. Ia ingin sahabatnya ikut senang mengetahui hal ini.

Lucy sabar menanti pukul 9. Sekarang masih pukul delapan tiga puluh. Namun, Lucy sudah berada di taman rumah sakit.

"Kau datang pagi sekali Lucy." Lucy tersentak. Ternyata Edmund juga sudah datang. Lucy berpikir, apakah Edmund juga selalu datang lebih awal.

"Iya. Aku membawa kabar gembira, Edmund!" ucap Lucy riang.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Edmund terdengar antusias.

Lucy menarik napas. "Aku akan menjalani operasi mata, Edmund! Itu artinya, aku akan segera dapat melihatmu!" ucap Lucy senang. "Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rupamu? Agar aku tidak salah mengenalimu saat pertama bertemu." Katanya.

"Aku? Aku mempunyai mata berwarna coklat." Ucap Edmund.

"Itu saja? Rambutmu dan lainnya?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Edmund tersenyum. "Itu akan menjadi kejutan! Tenang, kau akan menemukanku disini. Selalu disini, Lucy." Lucy mengangguk-angguk. Dia akan langsung pergi ketaman jika perban matanya sudah dibuka nanti.

"Terima kasih, Edmund."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah lima hari tidak keluar kamar pasca operasi. Lucy sangat meridukan Edmund. Walaupun, saat betemu hanya sekedar berbincang. Namun, melewati waktu bersamanya membuat Lucy senang. Hari ini perban matanya akan dibuka. Lucy rindu dengan segela macam bentuk bumi yang pernah ia lihat. Sekaligus, sangat penasaran dengan sosok sahabat barunya.

"Apakah ada gangguan? pengelihatanmu buram atau sebagainya?" ucap Dokter yang membuka perbannya. Lucy memakai alat batu dengar. Dia menggeleng. Dan, segera memberi bahasa isyarat.

"Saya melihat dengan jelas, Dokter." Ucap Lucy. Dokter pun tersenyum senang. Semua yang berada dikamarnya, orang tuanya. Tersenyum senang. Lucy tahu, sekarang dirinya sedang membuat ayah dan ibunya bahagia. "Ibu, siapa yang mendonorkan mata ini?" tanya Lucy selepas Dokter pergi.

Ibunya menghela napas. "Orang yang telah menabrakmu, Lucy." Ucap beliau. Lucy melotot kaget. "Semenjak kecelakaan itu, dia koma. Dan, dua hari sebelum kau operasi. Dia kritis dan akhirnya tidak tertolong. Keluarganya memutuskan untuk mendonorkan matanya padamu. Sebagai permintaan maaf." Jelas ibu Lucy. "Kita harus berterima kasih, sayang. Bagaimana pun ini kecelakaan. Dia pun tidak bersalah."

Lucy berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat dengan cepat. "Kita juga harus berkunjung ke makamnya, ibu!" katanya. "Siapa namanya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Edmund Pevensie. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lucy berlari, selang infusnya lepas begitu saja. Dia tidak percaya atas ucapan ibunya. Tidak mungkin kalau Edmund yang meninggal. Dia sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama Lucy. Untuk itu, tujuannya sekarang adalah taman rumah sakit. Dia tidak tahu taman yang mana. Dan, tidak juga peduli.

Sesampainya di taman dia berteriak-teriak dalam hati dan menangis. "Edmund! Aku mohon jawab aku, Edmund!" Tangis Lucy menjadi, taman sepi dan dia tidak menemukan sosok Edmund. Ia ingat kalau Edmund bilang matanya berwarna coklat. Kemudian, ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Edmund." Isak Lucy dalam hati.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang itu." Mendadak Lucy membuka matanya. Dia mendengar suara Edmund. Namun, setelah melihat sekeliling, ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun disekitarnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Aku sudah menabrakmu, maafkan aku Lucy." Ucap suara Edmund lagi.

Lucy mengeleng sambil menangis. "Jangan, Edmund! Aku mohon jangan pergi!" pinta Lucy memohon.

"Tenanglah, aku selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah pergi. Kau akan selalu bisa melihatku." Ucap suara Edmund lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mu!" jawab Lucy terisak.

"Tataplah matamu, aku ada disana menemanimu." Ucapnya. "Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji kok." Lucy bisa merasakan kalau Edmund tersenyum untuknya. "Sampai jumpa, Lucy."

Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya. Terduduk di rumput taman yang basah sehabis hujan. Dia beteriak memanggil nama Edmund dalam hati, memejamkan matanya. Namun, suara Edmund tidak pernah ia dengar lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mata yang indah, Edmund. Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Ucap Lucy dalam hati, sekarang dirinya sedang bercermin dalam kamarnya. Menatap mata hazel-nya yang sangat indah. Dari mata itu, Lucy bisa merasakan kehadiran Edmund yang selalu menemaninya. Sekarang, Lucy tidak pernah merasa sendiri.

.

**###**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima Kasih telah membaca~**

**REVIEW please?**

- _salam Ryn-s -_


End file.
